Wraith Kyoko (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
Summary Wraith Kyoko is a character appearing in the manga Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wraith Arc. Wraith Kyoko is one of the mutant wraiths who were created by Homura's powers when they were stolen by a group of Wraiths. She first appeared to Homura as the normal Kyoko, before being discovered by Mami to be a Wraith. She then revealed her true appearence and fought Mami and Homura with the help of a group of Wraiths. Wraith Kyoko showed to be a very skilled fighter, being able to read all of Mami's and Homura's techniques and replying with unpredictable attacks. But when all seemed lost, Homura heard a mysterious voice, which helped the two magical girls in their fight with Wraith Kyoko, telling them the Wraith's position after Homura used a smoke bomb. Thanks to the mysterious voice, Mami was able to bind Wraith Kyoko with her ribbons and used her Tiro Finale, which seemingly killed the Wraith. However, Wraith Kyoko survived the attack and decided to take revenge on Mami with the help of Wraith Mami. The two Wraiths were too strong for Mami and were going to kill her. And just then Wraith Madoka showed herself and helped the magical girl to defeat the two Wraiths with a very effective teamwork. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Wraith Kyoko Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wraith Arc Gender: Appears as female Age: Appears as 14 Classification: Mutant Wraith, Fake Kyoko Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Magic Combat, Wraith Physiology, Flight, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Curse Empowerment (Wraith Kyoko's body is filled with curses), Flight, Telepathy, Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Intangibility (Wraiths can appear from the ground), Magic Detection (Wraiths' apperance is linked with magical girls' powers. The stronger a magical is, the higher is the number of Wraiths), Shapeshifting (Wraith Kyoko can shapeshift into Kyoko's human form), Weapon Creation (Wraith Kyoko can create a modular spear), Hidden Attacks (Wraith Kyoko can create giant spears from the ground), Weapon Elongation (Wraith Kyoko can extend her spear] and bend it around like a whip), Healing w/ Want Some?, Statistics Amplification w/ Barrier of Chains, Chain Manipulation (Wraith Kyoko can split the spear into multiple segments connected by chains), Trapping Combat (Wraith Kyoko can use her latticework chains to bind her enemies), Shield Construction (Wraith Kyoko can erect a impenetrable, latticed barrier to keep others from harm or to isolate her adversary), Spear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation and Regeneration Negation w/ Scorpion Spear, Illusion Creation w/ Rosso Fantasma, Energy Manipulation and Danmaku (Wraith Kyoko can use multiple laser beams), Miasma Emission (Wraiths can eminate miasma from their bodies), Selective Invisibility (Wraiths can't be seen by humans), Duplication (Wraiths can multiply themselves), Night Empowerment, Emotional Manipulation (Wraiths can steal emotions from humans and magical girls), Power Absorption (Wraiths were able to steal Homura's powers), Sealing (Wraiths can seal their opponent inside a magic cube before stealing their emotions), Power Mimicry (Wraith Kyoko can use the powers stolen from Homura), Time Stop (Wraith Kyoko can stop time), Time Manipulation, Temporal Protection, Temporal Rewind, Time Travel, Memory Manipulation, Memory Manifestation (Mutant Wraiths used memory manipulation to create illusions of Homura's acquaintances). Resistance to the followings: Memory Manipulation (Wraiths can resist Homura's memory manipulation), Magic, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (As a mutant Wraith, she is stronger than her original counterpart. Was also able to fight Homura and Mami at the same time) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Faster than her original counterpart. Wraith Kyoko was also able to easily keep up with Mami and Homura) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to survive Mami's Tiro Finale and Wraith Madoka's Magical Squall) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens to hundreds of meters w/ lasers. Tens of Kilometers w/ her Scorpion Spear Standard Equipment: Modular spear, Scorpion Spear Intelligence: Gifted (Was able to make Homura believe she was the real Kyoko before Mami discovered her true identity. She is also a very skilled fighter who can use Kyoko's techniques and Homura's time manipulation powers to confuse her opponents) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thrust:' Wraith Kyoko strikes an enemy with her spear. **'Soaring Spear:' Wraith Kyoko throws her spear at a nearby enemy. **'Thrusting Strike:' Wraith Kyoko charges towards an enemy with her spear. **'Sharp Thrust:' Wraith Kyoko strikes an enemy, dealing medium damage. *'Flying Spear:' Wraith Kyoko throws a spear towards her enemy. *'Inquisition:' Wraith Kyoko calls a spear up from the ground to strike an enemy. **'Grounded Spear:' Wraith Kyoko summons spears from ground to pierce enemies. *'Tri-Slash:' Wraith Kyoko strikes an enemy, dealing critical damage. *'Chain Barrier:' Wraith Kyoko creates an impenetrable wall in front of her. *'Iron Fist:' Wraith Kyoko spins her spear, striking enemies nearby. *'Lightning Speed:' Wraith Kyoko strikes around her, dealing high damage. *'Annihilation Hammer:' Wraith Kyoko deals a full-body strike that knocks back enemies. *'Final Judgement:' Wraith Kyoko conjures a giant spear to deal damage to enemies. *'Last Judgment:' Wraith Kyoko summons a giant spear and shoots lasers at enemies. *'Want Some?:' Wraith Kyoko conjures up food to heal all allies. *'Conviction Crucifix:' Wraith Kyoko calls up an infinite amount of spears to strike enemies. *'Purifying Blaze:' Wraith Kyoko deals massive damage by sacrificing her HP. *'Rosso Fantasma:' Wraith Kyoko inflicts hallucinations to surrounding enemies. *'Clone Attack:' Wraith Kyoko summons clones to do simultaneous attacks. *'Emotion Absorption:' Wraiths can steal emotions from humans and magical girls, turning them into emotionless beings. Along with emotions, Wraiths can also steal memories and powers from their victims, being able to use them for different purposes. *'Lasers:' Wraiths can use multiple lasers from their hands. *'Time Stop:' Wraith Kyoko is able to stop time. Objects and people she touches are able to enter time stop with her. Gallery wraith_kyoko1.jpg|Wraith Kyoko's human appearence. Wraith kyoko.png|Wraith Kyoko's Wraith appearence. Wraithextra2.png|Wraith Kyoko's description. Others Notable Victories: Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase (Puella Magi Verse), Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase's profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4